


Truth or Rowdy?

by MystiqueMisha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: Julian gets caught up in a small game with his boyfriend, but how do things end? Written as a thank you gift for a talented artist.





	Truth or Rowdy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a gift for a fan artist who made me a lovely drawing. The prompt was that Julian wanted to get rowdy with male apprentice Bhadra, but let's see how things went. Check notes right at the end of the work for info on affordable fanfic commissions!

“And so I rewarded the pirate captain with a kiss,” Julian dramatically pressed his fingers to his lips and smirked. They were sitting in Bhadra's shop, playing a game of truth or dare, each nursing a drink in his hands. Bhadra had asked Julian about his antics on the pirate ships, to which Julian had casually mentioned how he'd kissed a pirate captain who seemed to fancy him.

“That sounds tame,” chuckled Bhadra, leaning over to reward Julian with a kiss as well. “Anyway, I choose dare.” Julian looked down into his glass and swirled the content at the bottom. “I dare you to...fill my drink again?”

Bhadra snorted, “Weak. Ok I’ll fill it, but when I get back you could give me a real dare.”

Julian waggled his eyebrows, looking more comical than sexy. “I promise. You can hold me to it. You can – uh, I’ve made that joke about holding me before, haven’t I?”

Bhadra returned, and snagged Julian’s glass, pouring a generous helping of whisky over the half melted ice. “There you go, that should help with the embarrassment of repeated puns.” He then leaned closer and pressed his lips hard against Julian’s own. “Now dare me.”

Julian blushed and smiled into the kiss. “Touche. I dare you to....” He suddenly rolled into Bhadra's lap, almost spilling his drink in the process but then deftly catching the last drops. Nothing about Julian was subtle, not even his attempts at seduction. “I dare you to drink your.... whatever it is you’re drinking...off my chest.” He pulled his shirt apart even more and offered his breast.

Bhadra shifted a little, already riled up at having those perfect hips and that pert arse land on his lap without warning. “Accepted.” He held the tip of his glass to Julian’s collarbone and tilted it ever so slightly, letting the cool sticky liquid run down in a small stream. Leaning forward, he lapped at it, the sweet taste mingling with the salt on the pale skin. Julian’s breath hitched as the lips pressed to a nipple and sucked the liquid off it. “I...I choose truth!”

Not missing a beat, Bhadra mumbled his question, lips still wrapped around a nipple. “You told me that story about kissing the pirate captain just so you could get me jealous and rile me up, right? Oh, and I choose dare btw, for after you answer me.”

Julian bit his lip and nodded, trying to turn his chest and guide his other nipple to Bhadra's roaming lips. “Yes... I’m sorry not sorry! Yes! And uh, dare right? I’m... I dare you to...” He began grinding his butt in his lover's lap. “...wreck me.”

No more words were exchanged as their lips crashed together again, and Bhadra grasped Julian’s hips, trying to lift him off his lap. “Lube….in my room…” he managed in between kisses, a statement that finally caused the tall man to bolt to his feet, knocking his glass of whisky to the floor. Not a care was given as they both stumbled to the cosy bedroom in the shop, grasping and pulling at each other.

Once inside, Julian splayed himself on the bed, moving into position on his stomach and flashing a dazed smile. Bhadra murmured a quick searching spell to help him locate the necessary, but when he turned back to the bed…. He was greeted by soft snoring.

“You’ve got to be joking,” he groaned softly, moving closer and leaning down to peer into that sleeping face, with its mouth half open and already drooling onto the pillow. He slapped that pert arse, hoping to wake him, but was only rewarded by a muffled moan and more snoring as Julian clutched the pillow harder and mumbled in his sleep. “Kiss me…like the pirate captain…”

Bhadra sighed and looked up at the ceiling, making a mental note that too much whisky was a potential cock blocker and could perhaps be moderated in the future. He then moved to the edge of the bed, sat down, and carefully removed Julian’s boots, placing them by the door. He returned, pulling the blanket over his sleeping lover, leaned down to kiss his forehead, paused a few seconds, and then kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Though his breath faintly smelt of whisky, Julian returned the kiss in his sleep, and resumed snoring.

“You’re making it up to me tomorrow,” Bhadra chuckled to himself, sauntering back to the living room, as his agenda for the rest of the night was to simply clean the spilt whisky from the floor of his shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering affordable fanfic commissions, including for NSFW content! Copy and paste the following link into your browser, and email me at sohinim16@iimcal.ac.in to discuss your request. Or if you'd like to pay directly through PayPal instead of through ko-fi, you can avail a discount!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/P5P6DFXV


End file.
